Land of the Goblins
Quest Transcript: Land of the Goblins/Transcript At the entrance to Dorgesh-Kaan, the adventurer was surprised to see Grubfoot, a goblin from the Goblin Village, pleading with Mistag to let him into the city. Spotting the adventurer, Grubfoot asked him/her to bring him to see the Chosen Commander, however Mistag cut in that since the Dorgeshuun Council only made an agreement to let humans into the city, surface goblins were unable to enter. Offering to take full responsibility for Grubfoot, the adventurer finally persuaded Mistag to allow Grubfoot into Dorgesh-Kaan, and accompanied him on his search for Zanik. Finding her in Oldak’s laboratory, Grubfoot explained to her that he came to visit because he had another dream. In this dream, goblins from tribes all across the world were living without conflict in a land that was both strange and familiar. Zanik stood at the entrance to the land, leading goblins on a journey to this land; Yu’biusk, Land of the Goblins. According to legend, Yu’biusk was the original home of the goblins before the Big High War God found them and lead them to distant lands. Grubfoot believed that if they could find Yu’biusk once again, then goblins would not have to fight anymore; they could live in peace. In response to their skepticism, Grubfoot remained adamant that his dream was not just another dream, but a vision of the future. Although he said that no goblin knew where to find Yu’biusk, he revealed that there is a secret goblin temple hidden in the world that might have the answer. After the others promised to never reveal its location to anyone, Grubfoot said that the goblin temple could be found in the cave system beneath the “Plain of Mud”, though his duties back home prevented him from accompanying the adventurer and Zanik any further. The group parted ways, Oldak giving each of the others a Moving-Over-Distance sphere to speed them to their destinations; Grubfoot returned to the Goblin Village, while the adventurer and Zanik left for the cave system near the Fishing Guild. Entering the caves, a pair of goblin guards were found guarding the entrance to the temple; Zanik was able to pass unhindered but the goblins prevented the adventurer from following, as only goblins were allowed inside. Zanik continued on, while the adventurer returned to Oldak for advice on how he/she could proceed further. The scientist told the adventurer that transforming himself/herself into a goblin would solve their problem, and recommended the adventurer pay a visit to the Make-over Mage south of Falador for the necessary instruction. With the Mage’s information, the adventurer was able to concoct a goblin transmogrification potion and, drinking it near the entrance to the temple, was able to enter unimpeded. Walking through the cavern, the adventurer located the head of the temple, the High Priest. He/She asked him for information concerning Yu’biusk, but the priest refused to answer any questions for a goblin who did not know the ways of the Big High War God. The adventurer proved his/her knowledge via the priest’s test, and discovered that the goblin who would know a method to get to Yu’biusk, a former high priest, was dead and buried in the temple’s crypt. However, due to the magical way the goblins buried their priests, the dead were able to be summoned for questioning at their grave. Only the current priest was allowed to enter the crypts; each of the six keys required for entry was held by the heads of the six goblin tribes that resided in the temple. Questioning the priest further, the adventurer learned that a Dorgeshuun goblin who came asking for information concerning Yu’biusk unfortunately failed the priest’s test, and, after she started shouting “crazy ideas” about how “war is bad and we not need gods”, was arrested and placed in a cell. Disguising himself/herself as a member of each tribe, the adventurer was able to steal the keys to the crypt from the tribes’ heads, and helped a captured Zanik escape to Dorgesh-Kaan via sphere. Entering the crypt, the adventurer defeated a number of undead priests in combat before locating the one with Yu’biusk’s location. He/she learned that Yu’biusk existed on another plane, and no one in living memory had ever set foot there, but if the boundaries between the planes were broken, “goblin blood would call out to open a portal to Yu’biusk”. With this in mind, the adventurer travelled back to Dorgesh-Kaan to share his/her discovery with the others. Using the information the adventurer provided, Oldak theorised that activating the ”fungus ring” to the south of the city with no destination set and Zanik standing nearby would create a link to Yu’biusk. Creating a machine that would provide the necessary power, the three of them activated it, and were transported to Yu’biusk. However, instead of the flourishing paradise Grubfoot described, they found a barren wasteland in its place; a result of the Big High War God’s influence. Zanik and the adventurer set out to explore the sad remains of the ancient goblin home, while Oldak stayed behind to monitor the portal. They spotted a large box atop a hill and, ignoring Oldak’s calls that the portal was beginning to close, Zanik and the adventurer went to examine this curious find. With their combined strength, the two of them were able to shift the lid of the box aside. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light emanated from the depths of the box and with a shout of surprise, Zanik vanished into thin air! Against his/her wishes, the adventurer responded to Oldak’s cries to return to Dorgesh-Kaan before the portal closed. Listening to the adventurer’s explanation, Oldak sadly concluded that, even if they could return to Yu’biusk, Zanik was beyond their reach; wherever she was, “she’s on her own”. Lore learned from this quest *The Dorgeshuun Council wants to create a relationship with the surface goblins, but fears the effects of their warlike tendencies on their way of life *According to Grubfoot's dream, Zanik will lead every goblin to a place where all tribes can live in peace; this place is Yu'biusk, Land of the Goblins *According to legend, Yu'biusk was the goblins' original home before the Big High War God found them *A secret goblin temple lies hidden in the caves beneath the Plain of Mud *Oldak has been communicating with mages on the surface, including the Make-over Mage *The special ingredient the Make-over Mage uses to transform people is pharmakos berries *The Big High War God's true name is revealed to be Bandos, though only orks, ogres, and goblin priests call him by that name *There used to be twelve goblin tribes, but over the ages, they merged until only a few goblins know their roots *Goblins who know their tribe can come and create a tribal room in the temple, dyeing their armour in the tribe's colours *Long ago there was a goblin referred to as "Hopespear the Prophet" *The Big High War God brought goblins from Yu'biusk to train them as warriors *Goblin high priests, when they die, are buried in the crypts in a special way that allows them to be summoned for questioning at their graves *Dyeing clothes white is usually impossible, but with the colour in poorly-made clothes can be removed as an alternative *The goblin priest Strongbones was the person who discovered the method of reanimating deceased goblin priests *Yu'biusk exists on another plane, and no goblin alive has ever been there *Goblin blood still calls out to Yu'biusk, and breaking the barriers between the planes would enable a goblin to travel there *Priests before Strongbones were cremated, their ashes scattered to the winds *The Fairy Rings have similar properties to the active ingredient in law runes *Fairy Rings create a similar effect to Oldak's Moving-Over-Distance spheres *Yu'biusk, in the thousands of years since the goblins left, fell into ruin Category:Quests Category:Goblin series